


You Are Not Alone

by MockStarAQ



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockStarAQ/pseuds/MockStarAQ
Summary: Bathroom Smut after Teets and Asky filming/confessed feelings.





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a long hiatus due to mental health stuff. I use pet nicknames derived from their first names that are both cute and fulfill my desire to use their first names.  
> With that, I rest my case.

Shea had a problem, and her name was Sasha Velour. 

Well, no that wasn’t quite right, it wasn’t Sasha herself that was the problem, it was what she did to her. 

No that wasn’t right ether. All Sasha was doing was being herself. It wasn’t her fault that that Shea was so attracted to her. Not her fault that every time she laughed, Shea wanted to kiss her and swallow her melodic tones. Not her fault that every time she waved her arms to make a point, Shea wanted to grab them and run her fingers over her tattoos. Not her fault that every time she turned towards her work station, Shea wanted to bend he- 

“Babe!” A voice called out, interrupting her fantasies and making her jump. As she came back to reality, she was greeted by the sweet smile and bright eyes that inhabited both her day dreams and her slumber. She quickly looked around to see if anyone had clocked her before she remembered there was almost no one left, and those that were still there were spread out all over the workroom. When Aja was still in the competition, she would smirk at Shea when she caught her staring at Sasha, even make a teasing remark if she was close enough. The other queens wouldn’t say anything to Shea, but they would whisper when they thought they couldn’t be heard and smile knowingly at her and Sasha when they thought they couldn’t be seen. Shea even found a wrapped condom among her makeup brushes. She was 95% sure it wasn’t hers and 100% sure it was Trinity’s idea of a joke. 

Thankfully, thankfully, Sasha seemed to be oblivious to Shea’s crush on her and the other queens knowledge of it. Believing Shea’s excuse of being tired and smiling, waving, and making silly faces at the other queens when she caught the other queens staring at them. Shea was determined not to let Sasha know about her infatuation with her. She didn’t want to put Sasha in an awkward place and potentially ruin their friendship, and yes, maybe she was terrified of Sasha not feeling the same way and leaving her heartbroken. Either which way, Shea had decided to keep her little crush to herself, for the benefit of everyone involved. 

“So, you know how we flirted through “Good Morning Bitches?” Sasha asked, poised over their poster board with a pen, looking oh so sexy with her felt crown perched on her bald head and her inquisitive eyes seemingly staring straight to Shea’s soul. 

“I only think about it every single night.” She thought, imagining Sasha in that blue suit and blond wig with her perfectly painted lips coming towards hers and desperately wishing she would have grabbed her face and kissed her. 

“Yeah, you wanna do something similar?” she asked, hoping her voice didn’t crack. 

“Something like that.” She said with a wink that went straight to Shea’s groin. That was another thing about Sasha, once she was comfortable with someone, she was a huge flirt, regardless of her attraction to them. She even flirted with Michelle Visage. Shea loved it when she and Sasha flirted over the van ride or over a meal, and maybe it was her imagination or even her desperation, but it seemed like Sasha loved it just as much as she did. 

Sasha was the one who suggested the ass grab in a conversation in which Shea was barely paying attention. She was too focused on the way her eyes reflected the studio lights and the way she adjusted her crown. When she licked her lips, all Shea could of was how her lips might feel pressed against hers. 

“What do you think?” Sasha asked with a suggestive, yet playful overtone that make Shea’s cheeks feel hot. Her eyes went to Sasha’s hands and imagined them holding her ass. She imagined her hands around Sasha’s ass. The thought made her groin shudder. 

“I love that idea, lets do it!” she said with a smile that she hoped seemed genuine. As Sasha got up to retrieve something from her clothes rack, Shea’s eyes went straight to her ass. 

Filming was torture. Seeing Sasha in various states of undress was madding, being so close to her was intoxicating, and every little brush of skin made her tuck slightly more painful, but manageable. Thankfully, the ass grab scene was the last one they filmed, Shea didn’t think she could stand much more. 

“How hard could it be to mess up?” she asked herself in an attempt to calm her hormones down. “One take, in and out, easy enough.” 

Turns out, it wasn’t so easy. Or at least, not easy to satisfy Michelle Visage. 

“You were a little off-sync, let’s try that again.” 

“Sasha, try grabbing Shea’s other cheek.” 

“Shea, that was a little too long.” 

7 tries later, Michelle was satisfied, and Shea was in pain. As they left, Sasha exchanged a flirty comment and grabbed Shea’s hand, which made her heart flutter and gave her a brief relive from her arousal. As they walked back, too slowly for someone in pain, Sasha kept holding her hand, unaware at the effects of her touch. When they got back to the workroom, they began to de-drag, Shea managing to remove her makeup in record time. She then grabbed her regular clothes, excused herself, and practically sprinted to the bathroom, praying it was empty. Thankfully, it was, and she ducked into the handicap stall before letting out a sob. She stripped out of her outfit and felt her tuck, it was actually, physically throbbing. She put on her shirt stepped out of her heels before dealing with it. She slowly and painfully peeled up the tape, regretting not bringing something to assist. By the time the tape was up and her erection was free, she was so frustrated and embarrassed and furious at herself she was crying. She had never gotten more that a semi in public, and never because of someone doing something that was pretty much normal behavior in the clubs. Yes, she had touched herself with thoughts of Sasha in the privacy of her hotel room, but she had never gotten hard because of Sasha’s actions. She moved closer to the toilet and started stroking herself. There was no way in hell she was going back out there hard, but she was nowhere close to finishing. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine that Sasha was the one pumping her, whispering some snide and sexy and Sasha thing to say, but she couldn’t. Her breathing was getting more erratic and tears were sliding onto her face and she wanted to scream. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Shea’s eyes flew open. 

“Jer-Bear? Are you ok? Is something wrong?” 

Shea cursed under her breath. “Great, just my luck.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Shea choked out, internally begging that Sasha couldn’t tell, but of course she could. 

“You don’t sound fine, are you crying?” 

“Sasha, I’m fine, please just leave me alone.” She begged, still gripping on to her erection. 

“You almost never call me Sasha, now I know somethings wrong. Open this door or I swear I will crawl underneath.” Sasha challenged, her voice rising, begging. “Please Jer, I just wanna help you.” She said, sounding close to tears herself. Shea hated it when Sasha cried, it made her feel helpless and want to do anything to see her smile again. She never demanded anything from anyone, but Shea knew that if Sasha asked for Rhode Island, she would find a way to give her the world. 

Shakely, not knowing exactly what she was doing, she walked over to the door and unlocked it, the sound of the latch echoing through the silent bathroom. Sasha quickly darted in, not letting the door open very much. She was completely out of drag and in her regular clothes. She locked the door behind her, turned towards Shea, and promptly dropped her jaw, quickly covering her mouth. Even though Shea was embarrassed, her erection perked up even more at thought of Sasha seeing it, and she felt light headed. After a few seconds, Sasha uncovered her mouth and opened as if to say something, but Shea beat her to it, so frustrated and turned on she couldn’t stand it. 

“Are you happy now Sasha?” she half hissed, half sobbed. “Are you happy knowing that you turn me on so easily, that all you have to do is touch me in the right way or say the right thing and I’m putty in your hands? Are you happy- “ 

Shea’s words were stopped by Sasha’s hands on her shoulders, and for a brief second, Shea thought she was going to get hit. 

What happened next was better that that. 

Sasha’s hands traveled up to Shea’s cheeks, wiping away her tears before she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Shea’s. 

Shea almost lost her balance at the unexpected sensation, quickly regaining it and wrapping her arms around Sasha, wanting to be as close to her as she could, tears of relief slipping onto both of their cheeks. Sasha’s hands moved from Shea’s face, wrapping her arms around Shea, grinding against Shea to let her know that she wasn’t alone in her arousal. For a few moments, they just held each other, exchanging soft kisses and nuzzles, Shea’s heart swelling with every passing moment. Sasha suddenly broke the kiss and didn’t let Shea chase it, pressing a finger against her lips. Shea whimpered at the loss, and Sasha smiled. She started walking forward, pushing Shea backwards until her back hit the wall. Her hands went back to Shea’s cheeks, and she stroked them, wiping away more tears in a comforting way. As Shea reveled in Sasha’s touch, out of the corner of her eye, she saw her knees start to bend. She started to panic, she didn’t want Sasha to feel forced to do anything she didn’t want to do. As attracted as she was to Sasha, it wasn’t her fault that Shea was hard. She quickly grabbed her arms to prevent her from going down any further. 

“You don’t – “. “I want to.” Sasha cut her off. “If you’ll let me.” Her eyes shone, waiting for consent. For a few moments, Shea just stared into her eyes, still holding on to her. She was honestly scared, scared of heartache, scared of Sasha’s distrust, scared of judgment, scared of getting caught. But right now, she was so turned on that she was somewhat able to push her fears to the back of her head. She closed her eyes, nodded, and let go of Sasha’s arms. She straightened back up and braced herself against the wall, trying to prepare herself for what was to come, but she had never felt so out of control in her life. She didn’t even realize her eyes were still closed until she felt warm breath on her skin and they shot open. She looked down just in time to see Sasha grab the base of her erection and place her into her warm, waiting mouth. 

Shea’s eyes actually rolled back into her head, and her hands struggled to find purchase on the wall behind her. Sasha’s mouth was wet and warm and perfect, and she was very talented at what she was doing. She was staring up at the ceiling, gasping, moaning, shaking, sweating, and losing her ever loving mind when she felt a tug at the hem of her shirt, indicating that Sasha wanted her to look at her. She did and was blown away by what she saw. Sasha’s eyes were both piercing and hazy, her soft lips were swollen, and her cheeks were hollowed out around her. As Shea watched, Sasha pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting them, the thin coating on her cooling quickly and sending a shiver up Shea’s body. Sasha then made eye contact with her before lapping her tongue over her swollen head, Shea trembled, and Sasha took her all the way in again. 

Shakely, Shea reached her hand out and stroked Sasha’s cheek, still in disbelieve that this was actually happening. Using her free hand, Sasha cupped Shea’s hand and gazed into her eyes, her own filled with unmistakable love. Shea actually felt like crying. She was just so happy, or maybe that was the almost unbearable pleasure building up to her release. 

“I’m go-gonna- I- I need to.” She stumbled out, struggling to keep control. Sasha nodded, and moved her attention to the end, removing her hand from Shea’s to play with and massage her balls. A moan of affirmation came from deep within Sasha’s throat, the vibrations finally being the catalyst to push Shea over the edge. She gasped out a string of nonsensical words, maybe a curse word, maybe Sasha’s name, she had no way of knowing as her orgasm overtook her, high on pleasure and life and Sasha. 

As she came down, she formed a game plan. It couldn’t have been longer than 7 or so minuets since Sasha joined her, and they probably had another 15 before the other groups finished filming and people began looking for them. “More than enough time.” She thought, a new determination coming to her as she watched Sasha pull off her, half expecting her to spit into the toilet when she swallowed. 

Knowing they had no time to lose, Shea grabbed Sasha’s face and forced her to look at her. 

“Switch me, now, please.” She begged, hoping her eyes conveyed her urgency. Sasha’s eyes widened as the realization of what Shea wanted hit her, and she gulped. 

“Okay.” She pushed her self up, all of her earlier confidence seeming to have disappeared. Once she was upright, Shea quickly took over, grabbing her shoulders to spin her against the wall and dropped to her knees before her. Here, Shea allowed herself a little time, reveling in slowly unbuttoning Sasha’s pants, unzipping them, and pulling them down to her ankles. Thankfully, Sasha hadn’t needed to tuck for her look, instead wearing a pair of tight boxers, which she appeared to be straining against. Carefully, she hooked her fingers under the waistband and slowly pulled them down Sasha’s legs. 

Shea’s eyes widened, and she licked her lips. She was perfect. And also getting harder before Shea’s eyes. She looked up at Sasha, her eyes were begging. Gently, Shea placed a kiss against her waist, wanting to give her as much sensation as possible. Sasha drew in a sharp breath, and Shea took that as her que to get moving. 

Pushing Sasha’s hips against the wall, Shea held her there as she deepthroated her, practice allowing her to truly take her in all the way. Sasha let out a whimper. Perhaps involuntarily, she bucked her hips against the hold, but hissed when she found Shea’s hands to be unmoving. As Shea began pleasuring Sasha, she felt her nails dig into her scalp, a kind of pain that she loved. With her hands otherwise occupied, Shea nuzzled her nose into Sasha’s crotch, and after a few tries, was able to maneuver her tongue out and around Sasha enough to lap at her balls, earning Shea a guttural moan that quickly died down as Sasha remembered where they were. Her hands moved from Shea’s head to her cheeks, stroking them, encouraging her to look up. She did, and for the second time within a matter of minutes, was blown away by Sasha. 

Her pupils were huge, her chest was heaving, and her bottom lip was between her teeth in an attempt to keep herself quiet, one that wasn’t working very well. She was just so beautiful, and Shea was certain that this was her favorite look that Sasha could ever do. Sasha’s head dipped down as she neared her end, her hips trembling under Shea’s hands and her precum leaking down Shea’s throat. She took her hands from Shea’s face, folding them to her torso in a comforting way, biting down on her knuckle. As much as Shea never wanted this to end, it was obvious that Sasha couldn’t take much more, and anyway, they were running out of time. She pulled up some to focus on the sensitive skin at the head of Sasha’s erection, one hand moving to her balls to massage them and the other staying at her waist, rubbing soothing circles against her bare skin. Within a few more moments, Sasha was filling Shea’s mouth with her seed, letting out a muffled cry as she doubled over, Shea rubbing her thighs as she swallowed. She pulled off, pressing a soft kiss in the space between her crotch and naval before leaning back. Sasha’s hands quickly found Shea’s shirt, pulling her upwards. 

Shea stood on shaky legs, enveloped a tired Sasha in her arms, and kissed her with more passion than she thought possible after the events that had just transpired. For a long moment, they just stood there, arms wrapped tightly around each other, the taste of sex passing and intermingling between their mouths until the air ran out and they had to break apart. Sasha nuzzled Shea’s neck and Shea Sasha’s before Shea paused next to Sasha’s ear. 

“Zander, I- “She whispered before getting interrupted by Sasha’s giggle. 

“There she is” she laughed into a neck kiss that made Shea’s knees feel weak. “There’s my Jer-Bear”. 

“Zander, seriously.” Shea pulled back and looked into Sasha’s eyes. “I’m not entirely sure about what just happened, but I would love it if that happened again, but I don’t want to hurt you or scare you off, because I want to do so many things to your body and make you feel so many ways that it scares me, and I need you in my life, I’ve known you for less than a month and the idea of not having you in my life makes me so sad, and-“ she rambled before she was stopped by Sasha’s hand on her cheek. Sasha leaned back in to Shea’s ear and whispered something that brought a rush of heat to Shea’s face. 

“Tell me what you want to do to me.” Sasha nibbled on her earlobe, and Shea couldn’t think straight. Trembling, she moved closer to Sasha’s ear and breathed in the scent of her favorite soap. 

“I want, I want to worship every inch of skin that you’ll allow me to. I want to explore your body until I know it as well as my own. I want to leave you an absolute mess beneath me. I want to both make love to you and fuck your brains out. I want to make you scream in ecstasy. I want to get you actually alone in a place where you can moan as loud as you want and no one else will be the wiser. I don’t want you to be able to walk after I’m finished with you.” She whispered, her confidence building with each second. “I want, ohhhhhh.” She moaned as Sasha’s hand moved between them and wrapped around her growing erection. 

“Keep going baby.” She whispered as she started pumping her. “Tell me Exactly what you want, don’t omit anything.” 

“I,I,I want, wanna cover your neck and chest in hickies, let the entire world know that you’re taken. I wanna bend you over a couch, lift you up against a wall, fuck you in every room possible, consummate every room in our penthouse that I’ve build for us in my head. I want you, ohh, I want you so badly.” She gasped out as she spilled out every fantasy that she had ever had about Sasha. Sasha’s hand moved from Shea’s erection, and before she could protest, Sasha had moved her in front of the toilet, pressing Shea’s hands against the wall and wrapping her own around her from behind. Her hand once again wrapped around her erection. 

“I’m yours, I’m all yours.” Sasha growled in Shea’s ear. “I’ve been yours since you walked your sexy ass into the workroom and made me fall in love with you. I so want you, yesssssssss.” She hissed, licking the shell of Shea’s ear. Sasha’s words went straight to Shea’s groin, and she came in record time, Sasha helping her to aim into the toilet. Shea was gasping for breath, crying, almost embarrassed, but Sasha’s reaction gave her life. Although she knew they were cutting it close, Shea couldn’t resist the idea of paying Sasha back. She turned around, and sure enough, Sasha was hard. Before Sasha could figure out what was happening, Shea spun her around so that she was in front of the toilet, feverishly pumping her until she was coming as well, kissing her so as to limit her moans. 

They pulled themselves together, flushed the evidence away, got dressed properly, and walked back out, somehow managing to get back as the other group was finishing up. They couldn’t risk whispered conversations about what had just gone down in the bathroom, so they made do with their regular flirting. But as they rode back to the hotel, the other queens having a loud conversation, Sasha palmed something into Shea’s hand, holding her hand to cover it up. The item burned a hole in Shea’s pocket, and the moment the producers closed her in her room, she looked at it. It was a piece of paper. For a moment, Shea panicked. 

“Does she not want me anymore?” she thought as she unfolded it, but her fears were vanquished the moment she saw what was on it. 

Sasha had drawn a very detailed picture of one of Shea’s fantasies, so detailed it almost made her feel dirty just looking at it. Underneath the picture was a note. 

“ Jer-Bear, I started this after “Good Morning Bitches”, you’re not the only one. I’ll be waiting for that penthouse. XOXO, your Zander.” 

Shea laid back on the bed, relived. Her feelings were validated, returned, and her passion was sated, at least, for now, if Sasha’s note was anything to go by, she and Sasha were far from finished,and Shea was just fine with that.


End file.
